


Hitching Post

by Destina



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/pseuds/Destina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are gettin' hitched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitching Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/gifts).



> Written for deirdre_c in response to her prompts: dancing, wharf, rumpled. Dei, I could not figure out how to add wharf. Please forgive me. (There's a lot to forgive, because this is tropical island weddingfic.)

"Mr. and Mrs. Alan Roger Ackles request the pleasure of--"

"No." Jensen put down a brochure and looked up over the tops of his glasses, nose wrinkled in disgust. 

"What's wrong with that one? It's traditional," Jared said. He set the book aside and stabbed a finger at the really damn expensive paper. 

"It's for chicks," Jensen said. He waved a hand. "Pleasure of your company, blah blah, marriage of their daughter Jensen." With one hand, he reached down under the table, then reported with a grin. "Good news! Just checked. Still a man." He leaned forward and whispered, "I'm open to a second opinion." 

Jared rolled his eyes. "Concentrate, or I will never take you home and throw you in bed." He flipped to a random page in the invitation book. Lurid pink gleamed out, and vivid 3-D purple words: "With joyful hearts, we ask you to--"

"Joyful hearts?" Jensen pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seriously, Jared. Isn't there, like, a joyful heart Barbie?"

"I hate you," Jared told him. He dug his hand into the bottom of the book and flipped the entire thing to the end, where an inoffensive pale yellow slip of paper slid down. He picked it up and read, substituting as he went along, "Jared and Jensen invite you to--"

"You always get top billing, you fucking spotlight hog." 

"Oh, that's it." Jared closed the book with a bang, got up and went around the table. Jensen just sat back and grinned at him, but that only lasted until Jared jerked him out of the chair and crowded him up against the wall. Then his grin disappeared under Jared's mouth, under a slow, half-frustrated kiss on the verge of a low laugh. 

"We's gettin' hitched," Jared told him. 

"Perfect," Jensen said. "Sold. Print it." 

**

"Bare feet," Jared said. 

Jensen sighed. "Ties, at least?"

"Nice suits and bare feet," Jared said. He pulled Jensen's foot into his lap, rubbed both his thumbs across the sole. "Soft warm sand between your toes." He kissed the ball of Jensen's foot. "Wading in the ocean, after."

"Yes, okay," Jensen said. His entire body was tingling. "Bare feet." Jared pressed harder; Jensen groaned and let his head fall back. "It's so clichéd," he said. "Are we going to take pictures at sunset, too?"

"No pictures," Jared said. "Except for family."

"Cake?"

"Definitely cake," Jared answered. "Chocolate." 

"Tiers?" Jensen asked hopefully, and when Jared shook his head emphatically, he sighed. "I feel like we're in an episode of Green Acres." 

Jared looked up at him; Jensen's breath caught at the slow grin spreading over his face. "I'm'a buy you diamonds, Texas boy," he said softly. "Make no mistake. But I don't have a pig." 

"You inviting Chad to the wedding?" Jensen asked him, one eyebrow arching. 

Jared laughed for a good minute and a half before he bruised Jensen's lips with kisses, pulling an apology out of him one kiss at a time. 

**

"Bad luck to see each other before the ceremony," Jared told him gravely, when he booked them separate flights to the island. Jensen made long-suffering faces and reminded him they'd been fucking for two years, and he wasn't wearing white, and also? Not a girl. But Jared wouldn't be swayed, and so they arrived separately, and checked in separately.

Jensen was miserable. 

He wanted to make an argument that they'd been apart too much, that following stupid traditions was just annoying, that he couldn't sleep without Jared right there anymore. But he didn't say any of it, because, not a girl. 

It didn't stop him from calling Jared up at midnight. 

"Hey," Jared said, his voice hoarse. 

"Were you asleep?" Jensen asked. 

"Don't sound so surprised," Jared told him. There was a shifting of sheets, and then Jared said, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jensen said, and then he couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't a ridiculous complaint about being by himself in an expensive hotel room with the ocean right outside. 

"Seriously," Jared said. "You having second thoughts? You gonna get on a horse and run away?"

Jensen laughed. "No, dork." He was quiet a moment. 

"I wasn't sleeping," Jared said. "Was thinking about all this. About you." 

Jensen cleared his throat. "Wishing you had shoes for the beach?"

Jared laughed, a warm, happy laugh. "Hell no. Thinking about how after this, there's no hiding. There's just us, Jen. For the long haul."

"I miss you," Jensen said, and winced; it had popped out before he could stop himself. 

"'S why I can't sleep," Jared said softly. "But I keep tellin' myself, one more night, and then I'm gonna have all of you I can handle." 

"I'm a lot to handle," Jensen informed him. 

"I know," Jared said. "I'm a martyr." 

"You're a dork."

"I'm your dork." Jared chuckled. "Now I can go to sleep. You okay, really?"

Jensen smiled. "Fine." 

He fell asleep with some old movie on the oversized plasma TV, bare feet hanging off the edge of the bed. In the morning, he woke up to find Jared curled up in the bed next to him, naked and warm, bare feet tangled with his own. He scooted over, fitted himself into Jared's arms, against the long curve of his body, and smiled into Jared's neck. 

"Knew you couldn't keep your hands off me," Jared said sleepily. 

**

What Jensen remembers about the ceremony: 

\- Jared had a tiny stain on his tie, a cut on his chin because he shaved too fast, and his hair strayed out around his left ear.   
\- A seagull dumped a load just east of the gazebo while Jared was saying his vows.   
\- The way 'gazebo' just popped into his head like it was a word any self-respecting man should ever admit to knowing.   
\- His hands, shaking in Jared's, and the moment they stopped shaking.   
\- The curl of Jared's smile, one side of his mouth to the other, and the way it said mine in a way 'I pronounce you' never could. 

 

What Jared remembers about the ceremony: 

\- "We are gathered here together blah blah blah blah blah blah blah may kiss."   
\- Kissing his husband for the first time, and the way his heart stuttered in his chest at just that moment, pulled sideways like it had some new idea of where it really belonged.

 

**

"This place looks like a whorehouse," Jared said. He stopped dead outside the double doors of their honeymoon suite and gave Jensen a look. "Did you look this place up online before you booked here?"

Jensen took in the crystal chandelier in the hallway, the golden door handles, and the cream-colored paint before he answered. "Uh, the pictures were small."

Jared put his hand on the small of Jensen's back. "Fess up," he said. "You were just lookin' to see if there was a Jacuzzi tub." 

"And room service," Jensen said. "24-hour." He grinned. "Physical exertion takes its toll." 

"True." Jared pulled him closer, bent to kiss Jensen's ear, the side of his neck. And then he whispered, "Speaking of physical exertion -- you want me to fuck you out here, or are you gonna open the door?" 

Jensen was so busy finding the key that he didn't notice Jared reaching for him. The next thing he knew, Jared lifted him into the air and settled Jensen over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. Change fell from his pockets, and his tie flapped inconveniently into his face. Jared's hand settled on his ass, patting gently at first, and then smoothing his pants across the crack of his ass. "Got that key yet?" he said, and Jensen started laughing, despite the fact that he was instantly hard. Christ, Jared was strong. He loved it. 

Later, he'd remember that the carpet was a hideous shade of crimson shot through with emerald green, and that Jared was wearing too much aftershave, and the smell of that aftershave was going to make him horny for years to come. 

"Yes, you bastard," he said, though his stomach was squeezed up against Jared's shoulder and it was hard to breathe. Jared turned his back to the door so Jensen could reach down and insert the key card; then he turned back around, pushed the handle and banged the door open with his foot. And carried Jensen across the threshold with long, ceremonious strides. 

"God, you--" Jensen began, when Jared put a hand on his back and flipped him into mid-air. Jensen landed in a rumpled heap on a very soft, very fluffy bed, legs sprawled and shirt untucked. 

Jared smirked at him and reached for his tie. As he loosened the knot, he said, "So, did you want to get a jump-start on that physical exertion thing, now, or what?" 

 

**

Every time Jensen reached for his champagne glass, his ring clinked against it, and every time the sound of it made him want to kiss Jared. "Jesus, it's Pavlovian," he told Jared, staring at his lips. "Two hours of people clanging glasses and all I want to do is answer the call."

"That's a good excuse," Jared said. There was cocktail sauce smeared over his lip. Jensen kissed it off, licking Jared's lips apart. Jared pushed him back and asked, "You got some kind of fixation with my mouth, Ackles?"

"Maybe," Jensen said, considering it. "Probably."

They ate steaks and lobster, and killed two bottles of champagne. Jensen leaned back in his chair and watched the palm trees swishing over the beach, listened to the sounds of the surf. He picked up his glass, heard the clink, and looked up to see Jared watching his hand. 

"You got some kind of fixation on my fingers, Padalecki?" he asked. 

In answer, Jared took hold of his hand and lifted it to his mouth. He pulled Jensen's fingers into his mouth one by one, starting with his thumb, curling his tongue around each without his eyes ever leaving Jensen's. It was too hot, and Jensen couldn't breathe, and then Jared sucked his ring finger, fastened his teeth around the base of it below Jensen's ring, and bit him gently. 

"God," Jensen breathed. 

In two seconds, Jared was on his knees and had the fly of Jensen's khakis open, nuzzling at his cock under the cotton briefs. Jensen could only squirm in place while Jared took his cock in hand, while he licked the tip once and then went down all the way, provoking a shout from Jensen. Jared shoved his hips down hard in the chair and held him there, sucking him hard and fast, tongue swirling around the shaft and back up across the tip, across the slit. Jensen flailed out one hand, and his tongue was clumsy with the words, "Ah, Jared, I'm gonna come, you-"

Jared's teeth bit gently at the base of his cock, and Jensen lost it, his hips bucking forward against Jared's hold on him. His head fell back and he made a strangled noise, because Jared was still licking him, making noises like Jensen was dessert. 

Jared caught Jensen's hand, twisted the ring on his finger. "Just so you know what that ring means," Jared said, low. 

If Jensen had had anything left, he would have come again on the spot. As it was, he could only lean forward and kiss Jared, a promise of a reply for later. 

 

**

It took them twenty minutes to agree on a song, or they might have been dancing much sooner. But as it was, they argued their way through practically everything on Jared's iPod and half of Jensen's as well, until Jared put a hand out and stopped Jensen. "Come on," he said, pointing. 

Jensen grinned. 

As first dances go, it wasn't exactly the cover of Weddings Magazine, but watching Jared stand in the middle of a bubble-filled Jacuzzi and shake his ass at Jensen while shouting "My humps, my humps!" ranked right up there among Jensen's mental Kodak moments. 

They followed that up by making out to Tool's Prison Sex, and by the time Ella Fitzgerald spun around on the playwheel, they'd dried off and were dressed in pajama bottoms, red plaid for Jensen and blue sweats for Jared. Jared pulled Jensen into his arms and they were swaying back and forth in one place, not so much dancing as leaning on each other. 

"This isn't what I pictured when I thought about my honeymoon," Jensen said, his opinion muffled by Jared's chest, where he was pressing tiny bites and kisses to Jared's skin. 

"No?" Jared stopped moving, pulled back to look at Jensen. 

"No." Jensen rested his hands on Jared's waist, licked along his jaw. "It's much better." 

"Oh," Jared said, and turned his face away for a second. 

Jensen only let him get away with it because he'd had his little wet-eyed moment earlier, after Jared tipped the room service porter and shouted, "Jensen! Get your ass over here and open your husband a beer," while distracted with the presence of stuffed mushrooms and nachos. 

 

**

"Harder," Jared told him, his hands closing into fists around the headboard slats. "Ah, god, Jen...fuck me, _come on._ " 

Jensen braced his knees in the mattress and drove deeper into Jared, breath catching on every stroke. He slowed, pulled out of Jared's body, producing a frustrated growl from Jared. "Hang on, baby," he murmured. He put one hand on the middle of Jared's back, pressed a kiss between his shoulderblades. "Get up on your knees," he said, amazed to hear how blown-out his voice sounded. 

Jared let go of the headboard and struggled up to his knees. Jensen locked one arm around Jared's waist for leverage, his hand across Jared's belly, and slid back inside him, deep as he could go. Beneath him, Jared tensed and exhaled. "Yeah," he said. "Jesus, yeah, all the way, Jen, come on." 

There was no more talking, just the hot tight feel of Jared around him, the way Jared's cock pulsed in his hand as Jensen fucked into him, long deep strokes, hard and slow, hips snapping into Jared's ass until Jared was panting his name. Over and over, and Jensen dropped his head down on Jared's back, let the rhythm drive him, Jared pushing back on every thrust. He was close, so close, and then Jared reached down, covered his hand on Jared's cock, pulling twice. He felt Jared come, felt the fluttering of muscle and the low whine that signaled it, and rolled his hips into Jared, rode it out inside him. 

Jared's arms were shaking, and Jensen's weren't much better, but he held on just a little longer, a few more thrusts, and then he was coming, helped over the edge by Jared's low moan of exhausted pleasure. 

He rested draped over Jared's back, didn't even have the strength to resist when Jared rolled them over and kissed him. "Dude. I'm out of come," he murmured, enjoying the sound of Jared's quiet laughter.

"Then I'd better fill you right back up," Jared told him, and when Jensen shivered in anticipation, Jared kissed his belly. 

 

**

Jensen surveyed the final damages during the limo ride to the airport. 

Clogged Jacuzzi drain: $170  
Broken headboard: $499  
Smashed coffee table: $1800  
Stained couch: $5650

"Pitiful," Jared said, reading over his shoulder. "Robert Plant would be ashamed we couldn't even make it into the five digits."

"That's the most damage I've ever done to a room," Jensen said mournfully. 

"We'll have to try harder next time." Jared turned on the seat and propped his feet up against the window, head in Jensen's lap. "Or I'll have to get me a husband who knows how to party." 

Jensen looked down at Jared, at the quiet happiness written all over his face, and he had to look away. Apparently his misty moments weren't confined to appetizers and beer. 

Jared reached over and took his hand, ran his fingers across the ring, and didn't let go.


End file.
